


Blood

by LoverofMidnight



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geralt is still a Witcher, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Whump, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: A raw scream broke through the treetops.This wasn’t right. He pressed his face into Geralt's shoulder. A sob tore through him. This wasn’t right.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Blood

Jaskier hummed to himself as he chopped up some onions for the stew. There was a grin on his face as he worked.

It was their anniversary. The fact that it took them so long to get together didn’t bother him. They were happy and that is all that matters in the end. His eyes drifted to a picture that they had taken a few years ago.

He had specially got a tailor to make the clothing that they wanted to have a vow renewal in. He picked the picture up.

They are happy, it took forever for Geralt to learn that Jaskier wants to stay there with him. That he considers Geralt his home, wherever he is, Jaskier wants to be there with him.

A lot of time in the millennium that had passed it meant that they had to camp out in the wilderness. Sometimes freezing cold with rain pouring down on them, even then he had felt like Geralt was where he belonged.

He turned back to the food on the stove. Geralt would be home soon from his hunt, then he could pamper him. His eyes darted to the table, just the candles still needed to be lit.

For a moment all that could be heard was the swish of a blade and then a scream echo around the clearing.

Geralt stood still. There was blood pouring from slash against his thigh, his eyes darted through the clearing. It was supposed to be a simple kikimora contract, but it was a setup.

His eyes darted to a guy trying to get up. There was a sense of dread running up and down his spine. Something big is going on here and he doesn’t know what.

He spun around when he heard the click of a gun safety going off behind him. His pupils narrowed slightly as he tried to see who it was.

But the person was too far away.

A three rustled not too far from where he was. Before he had a chance to reacted three shots were fired from different directions. One slammed into his chest, forcing him down onto the ground without a thought.

He could hear people talking but he didn’t try and figure out what they were saying, as he pressed his hand over the wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

Another shot rang through the air, hitting him in the stomach. He could hear them talking and then walking away.

Geralt forced himself to sit upright, he coughed up blood. When he tried to get to his feet, he fell back onto the ground.

“Fuck.” The curse came out tired, they had taken his fucking bag where he kept his potions.

Another coughing session fell over him. He lay back down on the ground. His hand shook when he pulled out his phone.

There is no need to call for help, by the time they get here he would be dead. But he wanted to hear his husbands voice again.

He prayed that Jaskier would answer his phone. A small smile made its way to his face when he heard the cheerful voice of Jaskier.

A silent curse fell from his mouth when he remembered that it is their anniversary.

“Darling.” Jaskier gave Geralt his standard greeting. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of worry falling over him. Geralt never calls.

“Hey, love. You busy?” Geralt force himself to breath through the pain riding his body.

“No, is everything alright?” Jaskier bit the inside of his lip. He stirred the stew.

Geralt coughed, a ripping pain shot through his lungs. “Geralt?” He could hear the panic in Jaskier’s voice. He wished that he could take the worry away.

“I’m sorry.” Geralt groaned.

Jaskier grabbed his car keys, at least Geralt had given him the location to where he was. “What happened love?”

“Am’ush” The word came out weak.

Jaskier bit the inside of his cheek. He never was one that could take up a weapon. But he learned to shoot when guns were invented.

A breath in. When he climbed into the car, he quickly checks if the weapon was there.

His heart tried to climb out of his check.

Without evening checking the road, he reversed out and shot forward. His mind wasn’t with him, just what could have gone wrong.

“Geralt, you still their darling?” Jaskier bit his cheek, when there was only silence on the line.

Geralt could feel the phone slip from his hand. Dark spots danced in front of his vision. He was tired and everything hurt.

The warmth from his blood anchored him slightly. But he could feel the last little bit of energy he had slipped from him.

It took Jaskier less than twenty minutes to get to the location. He was sure if there was police on the road he would have been arrested.

He grabbed the gun before he climbs out of the car, his eyes darted through the threes, but everything was silent.

He could hear birds chirping. Jaskier forced himself to take a breath and then started to walk to the clearing. He made sure to not step on anything that might make sounds.

When he stepped into the clearing, he immediately saw ten bodies. The ground was soaked with blood. Jaskier thought for a moment that he might throw up, but he didn’t. He scanned the clearing with his eyes until he saw Geralt’s white hair.

Jaskier could feel a scream bubbling up.

He sank down next to Geralt, running his fingers through the strands. He bit the inside of his lips. His eyes burned with tears.

A raw scream broke through the treetops.

This wasn’t right. He pressed his face into Geralt's shoulder. A sob tore through him. This wasn’t right.

That was the only words that went through his mind, they still should have a few years together before they…

Before they die together, next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the one-shot. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
